


Red Rain

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Asian Character, Bloodplay, Canon - Anime, Character of Color, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasu obsesses over Kurama. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rain

Karasu loves the rain because it turns the crimson puddle in front of him into a beautiful swirl. He loses himself in watching the stark red melt into a light pink until the water transforms it into a clear liquid and erases its memory from the porcelain shower floor.

He touches his forearm and inhales sharply when the flesh explodes, blood spraying onto the onyx tiles. When he exhales, his head reared back, he glides his other hand down his stomach, settling into the curve of his hip, and he thinks about how he admires the color red for its brilliance. His fingers trail lower, and as he watches the blood cycle down the drain, he strokes himself until he explodes in a quiet moan, his memories swirling in his thoughts and reminding him of why red fascinates him.


End file.
